


Happy Birthday, Tony!

by geminiangel



Series: Bourbon & Aspirin Universe [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel





	Happy Birthday, Tony!

“Shhh…” Jethro scooped Zuma up and gently held his mouth in his hands. 

Zuma was confused. Daddy was up and dressed but he hadn’t woken Mommy. Zuma had been sleeping but woke when Daddy was buckling his belt. Before Zuma could say good-morning, Daddy had his hand over his mouth and was taking him out of the room. What a rude way to be treated, Zuma thought. Just as soon as Daddy let go of his muzzle, Zuma intended to let him know his opinion. 

Instead of setting him down in the kitchen, Daddy carried him right outside where the sun had just peeked over the horizon. In the early morning light, Daddy knelt to put him on the ground. “Sorry, pup. Had to be quiet this morning.”

“That is no excuse for grabbing my muzzle,” Zuma said grumpily as he relieved his poor little bladder. “How would you like it if I woke you and grabbed your mouth before you could say good-morning? That’s just plain rude.”

“Today is a special day, Zuma. Today is Tony’s birthday.”

“Birthday? What’s a birthday? Is Mommy going to be alright?”

“Tony always makes a big deal about everyone else’s birthday. Makes sure they have a cake and presents and a party. Remember Grandpa’s birthday.”

“Oh, yeah. Now I remember. Mommy said Grandpa was really old and that it was important to celebrate the day he was born. So, are we having a party?” Zuma barked as he watered a few other areas of the yard. 

“He loves to make a fuss for others but really doesn’t like to have a fuss made for him.” Jethro scratched Zuma’s ears as the pup came to sit next to where he was kneeling. “I thought about giving him a surprise party, but I think he would hate being the center of attention. So today, today is about Tony.”

“What are we going to do? Can Rocky help?” Zuma asked wiggling his tail in excitement. 

“Want to take a ride with me?”

“Can a pup bark? Of course, I want to go for a ride.” Zuma snarked. “Where are we going?”

“Are you finished?” 

Zuma was embarrassed. Did Daddy really just ask if he was done using the bathroom? How rude! Zuma never asked Daddy or Mommy if they were done in the bathroom. He always sat waiting patiently. 

“Let’s go, then.” Jethro picked up the pup and instead of cutting through the house, he carried Zuma around to the car. “Alright in you go, Zuma.”

“Wait, Daddy, I don’t have my clean socks on. Mommy says I have to change my socks every morning. Oh, and we can’t go without Rocky.” Zuma complained as Daddy started to fasten him into his car seat. “Daddy, I need Rocky.”

“Hold on a minute.” Jethro said to the whining pup. With Tony moving restlessly, Jethro had to move quickly before he woke up and hadn’t grabbed the leather raccoon from the bed. Luckily, the leather squirrel was there. Grabbing it quickly, Jethro felt a bit foolish but said, “Rocky is going to stay and take care of Mommy. How about Squirrely comes shopping with us.” He held his breath as the pup paused his whining and cocked his head looking at the toy. 

“Alright, Daddy. Rocky can take care of Mommy this one time. But, in the future, Rocky needs to go with me. He misses me when I’m not there.” Zuma yipped. Jethro almost sighed in relief as the pup took the squirrel carefully in his mouth and placed it next to him.

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

Zuma found himself nodding off as Daddy drove. He usually got a short nap with Rocky while Mommy was showering. “Squirrely, do you mind if I gnaw on your ears while Daddy is driving? Thanks. I usually chew on Rocky’s tail. Are you sure, you wouldn’t mind? Well, if you insist, I would feel better with your tail in my mouth.” Zuma never even budged when Daddy parked the car.

Jethro hesitated, but knowing that his order was already prepared, he left the pup sleeping while he knocked on the door and took possession of a picnic hamper. He put it in the back of the SUV closing the tailgate quietly. Hopping back in, Jethro took off again. This time, when he parked, he woke the pup.

“Are you coming in with me?”

Zuma looked around drowsily. They were at Hansen’s. He shook Squirrely awake. “Look, we’re at Hansens. Let’s go get treats! They aren’t as good as Mommy’s but they taste good.” Gripping the squirrel by his paws, he raised his paw for Daddy to get him. Zuma noticed Daddy didn’t have his carrier but didn’t complain as Daddy tucked him and Squirrely into the front of his jacket and zipped it up. 

“Sorry, didn’t know where the carrier was this morning.” Jethro patted the pup glad he wasn’t raising a fuss. 

“It was in the laundry room hanging on the rack by the washer. Mommy said it smelled. I think Rocky had dirty paws or something. He said I couldn’t get in until it was washed and dried.”

“I’ll look for it and make sure it’s on the hook by the door for the next time. Thank goodness, McGee found it online in a larger size. You know, we’re not going to be able to carry you like this much longer. You are getting heavy.”

“You don’t have to look. I just told you where it is.” Zuma replied. Sometimes he didn’t think Daddy listened to what he said. “Did you just call me fat?” Zuma yelped indignantly. “I am right on target for my weight the puppy doctor said so. How rude! I’m telling Rocky and Mommy and Grandpa.”

“Morning, Aalrik.”

“Good-morning, Agent...” As Jethro raised an eyebrow, the proprietor paused. “Jethro. Got your order ready to go. Morning, Agent Zuma. Would you like a treat?”

“Yes, please.” Zuma barked politely. Mommy said it was important to have good manners. 

“Here you go! And here is one for your friend. Where’s Rocky today?”

“Daddy said Rocky need to watch Mommy so Squirrely came with us instead. He said thank-you, also.”

Aalrik smiled at the pup. “Let me help you carry these out.” Zuma barked another thank-you and goodbye as Daddy pulled away.

“Now where are we going, Daddy?” Zuma asked finishing his treat. “Squirrely, aren’t you hungry? They’re very good. Well, I guess I could if you really don’t want it.” The pup politely pounced on the other treat.

“You keep gobbling treats and we’ll have to put you on a diet.” Jethro laughed as he looked in the rear view mirror at the pup devouring the treat.

“Keep it up, Daddy.” Zuma snarled. “I’ll tell Mommy who really ate those chocolate, chocolate triple chip cookies. And that he really did save a piece of that Triple Chocolate Cake in the freezer. You know the one you at the other night while Daddy was talking on the phone to Uncle Jimmy. Call me fat, will you?”

Jethro drove quickly on his way home. He wanted to be there before Tony woke up. “Daddy, watch it.” Zuma complained as the car took the turn into Mommy’s favorite restaurant. “You almost knocked Squirrely on the floor.”

“Sit tight, Zuma. I’m just going to grab our order and I’ll be right back.”

Zuma nibbled gently on Squirrely. For some reason, his one tooth was bothering him. He apologized to Squirrely as he tried to ease the discomfort. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he really didn’t like it. Zuma rubbed his teeth on the leather and felt the ache ease. He chuffed in relief. He didn’t need a toothache on Mommy’s birthday. Zuma saw Daddy coming back with bags. 

“Home, now, pup. Let’s hope Tony is still sleeping so we can surprise him.” Zuma yipped in agreement before going back to grooming Squirrely with his teeth. 

Home, Daddy drove more sedately. They didn’t want Mommy hearing the tires squeal. “Alright, Zuma. Let’s go get ready for the birthday boy.” Zuma let himself be picked up along with the bags from their last stop. Daddy opened the door quietly and then let Zuma down. He followed Daddy into the kitchen. Walking to his chair, Zuma crawled up and had a bit of water and some kibble. After his snack, he lay down to watch Daddy.

Jethro saw a note on the table. “Guess we will have extra left over. Seems like Dad and Ducky are taking a tour of Washington today.” He smiled at the thought of his dad giving him the day alone with Tony. 

Jethro started coffee brewing. Then, he found one of Tony’s cookie sheets and he dug into the cupboard for one of the nicer plates. Placing it on the sheet, he began dishing up Tony’s favorite breakfast. Humming slightly, he arranged the tray. Patting Zuma, he went on to the pantry. From a hiding place, he retrieved a small package that put on Tony’s tray. “What do you think, pup? Look good?” Zuma barked his approval before returning to grooming Squirrely. 

“Going to help me wake Tony?” Jethro headed for the bedroom door. 

Zuma stopped grooming to consider. Deciding that he needed to tell Rocky about his trip, he took a last sip of water and then joined him. As the door opened, Daddy began to sing and Mommy opened his eyes. 

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Tony, Happy Birthday to you!”

Yipping, Zuma sang along. Jumping with happiness as Mommy sat up, he pulled himself onto the bed and then ran over to give him kisses still singing along.

“Jethro,” Tony’s voice was husky.

“Happy Birthday.” Jethro leaned over to give him a long kiss before putting the tray on his lap. 

“Is this from Thomacina’s?” Tony inhaled the aroma.

“Zuma and I made a breakfast run.”

“You are a good boy, aren’t you?” Tony ruffled Zuma’s fur as he was telling Rocky about his ride.

“Of course I’m a good boy. Mommy, don’t mess my hair up. I just groomed it.” Zuma complained

“Is someone grumpy?”

“You’d be grumpy, too. I worked hard to make it look good. Now it’s all messy. Rocky, I can’t believe that he did that, can you? That is just beyond rude.” 

“I kidnapped him this morning. He woke up just as I was leaving. I was afraid he’d wake you before I got back.”

“I wouldn’t have done that, Daddy. I can keep a secret.” Zuma said indignantly. “He didn’t even change my socks, Mommy. He drove way too fast and almost knocked Squirrely out of the seat. Oh, and… he called me ‘fat’, Mommy.”

“Sounds like you had quite a morning.” Tony smiled at Jethro. “I can’t believe you went out and got me breakfast in bed.”

“That’s just the start.”

“What do you mean?”

“Eat up. We have plans for the day.”

Jethro ignored Tony’s pleas and refused to let him open his gift. After breakfast, Jethro hustled his husband into the shower and then in to casual clothes. While Tony was dressing and changing Zuma’s socks, Jethro gathered up water and treats for Zuma, packing them in his stroller. When Tony was finally ready, Jethro tossed him his gift. Tony opened it to find a new leather ball. 

“I thought we could walk to the park.” Tony had been thrilled. When Jethro stopped at the SUV and retrieved a picnic basket, Tony was stunned. It was just the best way to spend his birthday. Zuma had been happy and had chased the ball till both he and Mommy were worn out.

The day was spent beneath a shade tree on a blanket. They ate Tony’s favorite sandwiches and snacks from a huge picnic basket with plenty of cold tea and lemonade and water. As the sun began to sink, Jethro gathered up the picnic remnants and handed him another package. Tony was forced to carry it until just before they got to the block they lived on. 

“Go ahead.” Jethro stopped the stroller. 

Tony opened the box and found a small squeaky pizza toy. He looked at him curiously. Jethro just started walking again. As Tony begged for an explanation, the house came into view. There were several cars in the area. 

“That’s Jimmy’s car and McGee’s and…”

“Our family is here to have a pizza night with you.” Tony hugged Jethro with tears in his eyes. “They promised no overly done party just a quiet night and lots of pizza.”

Tony was overcome. He couldn’t have scripted his birthday better. Thankfully the day was Friday. They stayed up late sharing stories drinking sodas, beers and eating pizzas and a huge cake from Hansens. Tony’s eyes were bright and happy, they were even brighter when the group, including Jethro and Jackson, had produced a large heavy box. 

“This better not be a dog bed, Leroy Jethro.” Tony joked. “Did he tell you he gave me a leather ball and that pizza toy.” Everyone looked where Zuma had fallen asleep in the high chair. The pizza toy in his paws with Rocky. When he pulled the top off, Tony’s mouth dropped open and he was stunned.

Abby was bouncing in her seat and finally blurted out, “Do you like it?” 

“I… It’s…” Tony just shook his head in disbelief. “You…”

“If you don’t like it, we can exchange it,” McGee offered.

Jethro held his hand up behind Tony to silence them. He slipped his arm around his husband’s waist. “McGee researched this and it’s supposed to be top of the line. You love using various pastas now you can make your own.”

Hesitantly, Tony reach into the box, which held lots of boxes. There was a spiral vegetable cutter to make vegetable pasta. Next, he lifted up the one box to find a ravioli attachment. As he looked, there were so many attachments; lasagna, vermicelli, spaghetti, linguini and fettucine. There were pasta drying racks and the pièce de résistance, a high quality pasta machine. 

“It has both a crank and an attachable motor for bigger batches.” Jethro tugged Tony closer. “If you don’t say something soon, I think Palmer’s going to cry.” Jethro teased with a knowing look at Jimmy. Perhaps he, his dad and Jimmy were the ones who really realized what Tony was experiencing. 

“I can’t believe that you all did this. I love it!” Tony laughed with wet eyes. “Don’t you dare think about sending it back.”

With that, McGee, Breena and Abby rushed Tony and began pointed to the attachments and speculating on what Tony could make. Stepping away from the excited conversation, Jethro sat down next to Jimmy and smiled across the table at his dad before looking at Palmer. “Great idea, Jimmy.”

“He’s always talking about it being hard to find good, fresh pasta. He’s complained ever since that little shop he liked closed up. Since he insists on feeding us, he should have the best equipment to help him. I’ve tried to tell him that he doesn’t need to keep ‘trying recipes’ that Breena can cook again.”

“You knew?”

Jimmy smiled sheepishly. “I knew what he was doing with Abby. Then I overheard him talking to Ducky about bland options. I didn’t really know what to say. I knew he would be upset if he thought I knew so…”

“You’re a good friend.”

“So is he.” Palmer smiled fondly at Tony. “He told me about the kitchen in the new house. He was almost bouncing with joy. Said you made him talk to the architect.”

“He was so focused on everyone else; it never occurred to him to ask for a professional style kitchen.”

“He told me you and Jackson are making the kitchen table.” 

Poor Zuma, Tony thought. He was so tired that even Abby couldn’t wake him. Tony looked over at his husband and Palmer talking. What a change over the last three months, he thought. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He’d never really had a birthday before and Jethro had planned the perfect one. Friends, family, Zuma and Jethro, especially, had made the day unforgettable. He’d had the happiest birthday ever.


End file.
